


Love Me

by CODE717



Series: Qui vivra verra [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Mingyu loved, loves, will love Wonwoo, always.





	

“You’re not Jisoo.” Those words were the last Mingyu heard from Wonwoo.

“No I am not. I am just Mingyu. I am just someone who loves you.” Mingyu said as he took Wonwoo’s hand in to his. He felt his pulse. He lets Wonwoo’s warmth seep through his cheek. “You’ve always been selfish. I don’t know why I loved you. I love you still even though it hurts.”

It has been five years since the night Wonwoo jumped from the school’s rooftop. A lot has changed in five years but Mingyu’s love for Wonwoo has remained.

Mingyu thinks Wonwoo is not as smart as he thought. Five storeys still gave you a decent survival rate. He knows. He thought about it once. Maybe somewhere Wonwoo wanted to live and so Mingyu never left even if the world told him to. 

Mingyu was there when Wonwoo had nothing, no one. On the third year of his comatose, Wonwoo’s parents wanted to turn off his life support. Mingyu begged for them not to. He shouldered all of Wonwoo’s expenses while finishing his degree. He struggled but he kept on it. He even took time off school. His parents were not happy. He was. Wonwoo was breathing.

“Soonyoung told me to stop. He told me it’s been five years. I wasn’t even counting.” Mingyu touched Wonwoo’s cheek from where he was seated. He brings his hand to Wonwoo’s midnight locks. “You need a haircut. I’ll bring my things tomorrow. It’s my rest day. I could read to you that book you’ve always wanted. Seungcheol just sent the copy this morning.”

Mingyu’s nights would consist of talking to Wonwoo. It was hard in the beginning. He kept crying. But as the years went by, as he got older, he tried to cheer up. Wonwoo would’ve wanted that, just like the old times before they could even form their sentences properly.

He was listed as his primary guardian. Wonwoo’s parents having moved away. He was dead to them; he was dead to everyone except Mingyu. Wonwoo lives in Mingyu’s world. He leaves in the morning to work and comes back at night. He goes out with friends at times. He would often show up as a third wheel but it was okay. He would return to Wonwoo’s side at night sometimes with popcorn or cotton candy he would eat by himself. He would always come back.

“Edward knew what it was like to say over and over again the names of those you had left behind. He knew what it was like to miss someone. And so he listened. And in his listening, his heart opened wide and then wider still.” Mingyu reads from a book* while holding Wonwoo’s hand. His mind must be playing tricks on him. He felt Wonwoo’s hand squeeze his. He was about to continue when he felt it again. This time he looked up and was greeted with the most beautiful eyes he hadn’t seen in awhile.

“I am not Jisoo.” Mingyu says as tears line his eyes. He moves in closer and places a kiss on Wonwoo’s hair. In his rough voice, Wonwoo tried breathlessly.

“Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> * The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane, Kate DiCamillo
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
